


Happy New Year

by kd_works



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, Fluff, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 18:26:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9136165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kd_works/pseuds/kd_works
Summary: Rose and Luisa celebrate the coming of the New Year when the clock strikes midnight





	

"This is Rose Ruvelle, I'm sorry I missed your call. Please leave your name, telephone number and a message and I'll get back to you as soon as possible. If it's urgent, you may try my offic-"

"Damn it, Rose", Luisa muttered as she cut off the answering machine by hanging up the phone. Luisa rubbed her hands together to try to warm them up. She had been standing outside for half an hour now, Rose was supposed to meet her here 15 minutes ago to get a good spot for the fireworks. Every New Year's Eve, everyone in the town would gather at the famous stone bridge to watch the fireworks that were set off on the other side of the river. The display never lasted long, but it was the town's tradition and it was nice to see everyone together, but with the amount of people that came, it was difficult to get a good spot. Luckily, Luisa had arrived on time and had secured a spot right at the front, which happened to be the best spot they'd ever had. From where Luisa was standing, she wouldn't have to stand on her tip toes to see over the sea of heads in front of her, like last time. The year before that, she and Rose had arrived 5 minutes before the show started and they ended up at the very back of the crowd, but luckily there was a tall snow pile for them to stand on and they were still able to see the show. Luisa had planned on avoiding all of that this year by arriving early, which she did, but because Rose hadn't yet arrived, it would be difficult to find each other in the crowd. 

Luisa huffed and pulled up her jacket sleeve to look at her watch. "11:54 pm. Rose where are you", she whispered to herself. Luisa took out her phone and tried dialing Rose's number again. 

"The caller you have reached is currently unavailable, please hang up or try your call again", an electronic voice instructed. 

"Great. Now I can't even get a signal", Luisa grumbled. Maybe she would just have to accept the fact that this time, she would be welcoming the new year on her own. She put her phone in her pocket and crossed her arms. It was colder outside than usual and it after a while, it made Luisa begin to shiver. 

"1 more minute!", a voice in the crowd shouted enthusiastically. Luisa looked over her shoulder at the crowd behind her and frowned. Fireworks were Luisa's favourite thing in the world, to her, they were the closest thing this world had to true magic. Luisa would never miss a chance to see fireworks and each time she watched them, her heart would melt and her brain would shut down. They were bright, beautiful and Luisa truly believed they were magical. Rose knew that, so it broke her heart that she was going to miss them. There was nothing that made Luisa happier than watching her favourite things while being wrapped up in Rose's warm embrace. 

"Let's start the count!", another voice yelled. 

"30!" the crowd began chanting in unison. "29!"

"Luisa?", Luisa whipped around at the sound of her name. A single voice had called out to her between the numbers, but she didn't know which direction it had come from, so she waited.

"28"

"Luisa?", the voice called again. It came from somewhere in the crowd. Luisa squinted and tried to look through the crowd for the source of the call. 

"27"

"Luisa! Where are you?", the voice was a little louder. 

"26", the crowd chanted. A thick fog rose from the voices with each number. "25", the people shouted.

"Rose?", Luisa called back as she finally decided to give up her spot to try to find her girlfriend. She stumbled through the snow as she pushed through the two people standing behind her. 

"24. 23. 22", the voices got louder the lower the numbers got. 

Luisa shivered as she stopped to look around for the fiery red head. "Rose, where are you?", she called louder.

"21. 20"

"I'm over here!", the familiar voice called back. It was coming from the left, so Luisa pushed through another couple people. 

"19"

"I'm coming!", Luisa shouted back.

"18. 17"

"Hey, watch where you're going", an middle-aged woman grunted as Luisa pushed past her. 

"16. 15"

"Lu!", the voice was getting louder, so Luisa kept weaving through the crowd. 

"14. 13. 12. 11. 10"

"I'm coming", Luisa reassured her girlfriend. 

"9. 8. 7. 6" 

"Luisa! I see you", the voice yelled. Luisa looked to where the sound was coming from but she couldn't see anything. Luisa wasn't very tall, all she could see were scarves and shoulders.

"5"

"I don't see you, Rose", Luisa frowned. They were running out of time. 

"4. 3", Luisa covered her ears, everyone around her was practically screaming. Suddenly, she felt a pair of hands on her shoulders. 

"2"

The hands spun Luisa around and pulled her into a hug. "I found you", Rose whispered in her ear. Luisa pulled back to look at her beautiful girlfriend. "I was scared you weren't going to make it for the fireworks", Luisa frowned. 

"1"

Rose leaned in closer so Luisa could better hear her. "I know and i'm sorry. But I'm here now, Lu", Rose smiled as she placed a hand on either side of Luisa's face.

"Happy New Year!", the crowd shouted and cheered as a couple thin streams of light shot higher and higher into the air. 

 "I love you, Rose", Luisa finally smiled. Rose stroked Luisa's cheek with her thumb before pulling the shorter woman in and kissing her softly. 

The small streams of light exploded into a million twinkling colours that fluttered down over the river. More light streams shot were shot up and exploded in a continuous display of rainbow colours that sparkled in the crowd's eyes.

Rose wrapped her arms around Luisa, who was still shivering, as she finished their gentle kiss. Rose looked into Luisa's eyes, which were a warm brown with sparking reflections of dancing lights from the fireworks above. Rose looked at the dancing and jumping people around them, they were blowing noise makers and throwing streamers in the air. There were a couple other people sharing a midnight kiss as well. Rose looked back at Luisa and her smile disappeared when she found that Luisa wasn't smiling as well. 

"What's wrong, Lu?", Rose tightened her grip around Luisa. 

"Why were you late? I had a perfect spot right in the front. You didn't call or text. I was getting worried and for a second there, I thought I would be spending New Years alone", Luisa looked up at the cracking fireworks for a moment. 

"I got caught up making plans for tonight", Rose apologized.

"Plans? What plans? Either way, a text would've been nice, just to know that you were alright". A couple fountain sparklers had begun to fizz as a large green and red firework exploded in the sky. 

"Maybe I can make it up to you", Rose trailed off as she let go of Luisa and reached into her jacket pocket. "With this", Rose finished as she pulled out a small box. Luisa watched as Rose opened the box to reveal a silver ring with a small diamond on top. Luisa's eyes widened when she realized what was happening and tears began streaming down her frozen, rosy cheeks. 

"Lu, I love you more than anything and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You have the kindest heart and for some reason, it chose to love me", Rose paused as she took a small step closer to Luisa. "Lu, will you be my wife?". Rose began trembling, the longer Luisa stayed silent, the more nervous Rose became. This was the most vulnerable she had ever been, Rose was generally a closed off person. Luisa had been the only person who had ever cracked her shell open and had gotten to see what was underneath, but now in front of Luisa, she felt vulnerable. 

Tears were still streaming down Luisa's face and fireworks were still bursting above them. The shock on Luisa's face slowly tuned into a smile.

"Of course, you idiot", Luisa shouted with the biggest smile on her face. Luisa then lunged forward to throw her arms around Rose's neck and kiss her hard. Luisa let her arms to Rose's waist to pull her closer as they kissed. They pulled away as the last couple fireworks went off and the crowd of people around them began cheering. 

"I love you, Rose", Luisa wiped her tears and Rose pulled the ring out of the box and placed it onto her new fiance's finger. 

"I know, Lu", Rose smirked. 

"Let's go home, I'm freezing", Luisa nuzzled into Rose. 

"Yes please", Rose rubbed Luisa's back to try to warm her up. 

"You can help me warm up when we get home", Luisa pulled away and tangled her fingers with Rose's. "Between our sheets", Luisa added with a smirk as she tugged Rose in the direction of their home.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always welcome. In fact, they are encouraged! They help me as a writer, so please leave me some!


End file.
